A Tear in the Ashes
by Aiolos
Summary: Fic para el I concurso de Urahara en BSP. Urahara vuelve al lugar donde se desarrolló la batalla final contra Aizen.


**A Tear in the Ashes.**

**By Aiolos**

Una vez más regresa a aquel lugar. A su alrededor se extiende una planicie enorme cubierta de cenizas. Nada ha crecido allí desde que todo terminó. El revoltoso viento juega con los restos carbonizados de un enorme bosque, levantando y transportando esas cenizas de un lado a otro.

El sol cae sobre él implacable, haciendo que su sombra se alargue y parezca seguirle en su camino. Las gotas de sudor recubren su rostro mientras respira el aire seco y cargado de recuerdos.

Sus ojos están ocultos por un gorro de rayas blancas y verdes del que escapan algunos mechones de pelo rubio. Un abrigo marrón sobre un kimono verde y unas sandalias de madera, completan su atuendo. Y por supuesto un ajado bastón que oculta más de lo que parece.

Apoyando el bastón en el suelo mientras camina, va acercándose al sitio concreto en el que todo ocurrió. Pese a que todo el paisaje a su alrededor es idéntico en su desolación, podría llegar a ese espacio con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando hace eso, todo crece en su mente. Como invocadas por su dolor las cenizas toman formas borrosas pero perfectamente identificables. Se mueven, giran, caen, se levantan, gritan gritos grises mientras pelean por sus vidas extintas.

Aquel día creyó morir.

Debió morir.

Nada está saliendo bien. Puede notarlo en los huesos. La apariencia de victoria que impera en el llano de la batalla es sólo una ilusión. Los planes que ha hecho, urdidos con paciencia largo tiempo, caerán bajo un peso excesivo cuando lleguen ellos. Entonces todo se tornará en obscena oscuridad, en decadente blancura. Porque aún no están aquí, pero vendrán. Lo sabe. Y todo será en vano en ese momento, pese a sus esfuerzos porque no sea así.

Mire hacia donde mire sólo ve lucha, sangre, sudor…

A un lado las llamas del infierno desatado en la tierra arden, devorando el bosque que se extiende en la llanura, y giran alrededor de una figura de larga barba blanca que combate con una espada flamígera abrasando a todo aquel que se acerca sin apenas esfuerzo.

Lejos de este, una figura alta y delgada deja ir las flechas que su corazón crea para proteger lo que más quiere, que ya no está pero que vive dentro de él y le suministra fuerzas sin fin. A su lado la pura energía surge y explota desde el brazo derecho de la perdición liberándose como una ola arrasadora que barre todo a su paso, mientras un gesto furioso cruza una cara antes siempre impasible.

En el cielo nubes de tormenta oscurecen el manto azul mientras la nieve cae en pequeños copos cristalinos. Un dragón alado sobrevuela el campo de batalla adosado a la espalda de un joven de pelo gris, que combate con el arrojo de juventud, encerrando a sus oponentes en ataúdes de hielo que estallan en mil pedazos bajo su voluntad.

Más allá, en algún lugar de ese pandemonium, un demonio de ojos terribles y fuerza descomunal despliega su terror serrado mientras a su alrededor caen las filas enemigas como si de frágiles ramas frente a un poderoso vendaval se tratase. Su aura dorada se extiende varios metros en torno a su cuerpo poderoso. El ansia de sangre escapa por cada uno de los poros de su piel mientras lamenta la debilidad de sus oponentes. Pero no por eso se detiene, sigue masacrándolos sin piedad alguna, administrando su justicia: el débil cae frente al fuerte.

Muy cerca de él, una pareja de amigos, unida por lazos inquebrantables de honor y camaradería pelea en un baile mortal, acuchillando aquí y allá, destrozando todo al paso de sus filos. En sus ojos la más pura alegría brilla, derramándose por sus rostros y cubriendo todo su cuerpo, haciéndolos brillar con la luz del guerrero. Pocos son los que se acercan a donde estas tres personificaciones de la parca se encuentran, pero nadie escapa a su destino cuando ellos lo fijan.

Todo esto ve una figura en el epicentro de todo. Una figura que teme el momento en que lleguen ellos. Una figura con una espada con empuñadura dorada asida con fuerza mientras el viento le revuelve los mechones que escapan del sombrero que lleva. Una figura que lucha también, con explosiones carmesíes.

Y más cosas ve...

Al fondo, erigido en su máximo esplendor con el desprecio en los ojos y la muerte en la punta de los dedos, un hombre ardiente dentro de un cascarón helado reduce a jirones de vísceras y sangre a todo aquel que se acerca a él. Una nube de color rosado, como pétalos de cerezo se arremolina a su alrededor, convoluciona, formando miles de formas distintas en apenas segundos, filosas y mortales. Todo el suelo a su alrededor se llena de carmesí mientras más horrores desaparecen.

Próximo a éste una figura coronada de rojo fuego grita de placer mientras mutila, aplasta, y desintegra con el abrazo de la serpiente y el mordisco del babuino. En éste día, el fuego de su espíritu alcanza incluso la luna brillando a su lado con voz propia mientras trae la muerte consigo.

Incluso el monstruo entre los dioses ha venido en este día. Su sonrisa es más grande que nunca mientras su espada envenena, paraliza y corroe la carne de los que simplemente roza. Pocos se acercan a él mientras se regodea en la masacre y en sus ojos de metal y carne brillan con una locura mortal.

Acabando con la vida de otro de sus enemigos, de nuevo vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Todo evoluciona hacia un final predestinado. Aún no es el momento pero lo siente más cerca cada segundo que pasa. Lo ve reflejado en los fragmentos rojos de sus ataques que se acumulan a su alrededor. Con un movimiento apenas entrevisto la hoja de su espada atraviesa hueso y carne destrozando la máscara de otra abominación que se desintegra mientras un sonido, que resuena en su interior como si de una risa triunfal se tratase, surge de los restos que se consumen.

Y, a su alrededor, todo sigue su curso…

Un gigante se yergue en el horizonte blandiendo una enorme hacha, al son que marca un enorme ser de aspecto lobuno. Sus ojos destellan en la cólera que inunda su alma mientras aplasta a sus enemigos en espera de que _él_ llegue.

En otro lugar, el hijo de la ciega justicia, la administradora de un fuego – menor al que se propaga por esa llanura - pero brillante y valiente, la gata de brillantes cenizas cortantes y firme determinación, la mujer de fría y ardiente inteligencia y el irregular filo rubio de la gravedad luchan en comunión, unidos por el ardor de la batalla y un deseo, distinto en el corazón de cada uno, mientras a su alrededor todo se acerca a su verdadero comienzo.

Muy cerca de allí una oscuridad blanca y una blancura negra pelean hombro con hombro, respiración con respiración, corazón con corazón, la oscuridad por la luz y la luz por la oscuridad, como la luna y el sol, mezclándose en un remolino de poder cortante y helado que esparce su dolorosa e inevitable condena mientras sus espíritus se hermanan en uno solo que se esparce a su alrededor destruyendo todo lo que toca.

Cerca de esta escena, una pareja de amigos luchan espalda contra espalda. Los peces gemelos luchan junto al dios del viento. Las olas y el relámpago se entrecruzan con los vientos huracanados mientras barren el suelo a su alrededor. Sus enemigos caen a su alrededor sobrepasados por un poder más allá de su entendimiento.

Todo esto sucede alrededor de ese hombre con el espíritu atormentado por las dudas que nunca pensó tener, que sufre por lo que siente que sucederá. Es entonces cuando las ve a ellas. Pero sobre todo a una de ellas. La mira durante unos momentos que parecen estirarse y deformarse en horas, incluso días.

Un silbido producido por el aire al cortarse, un contorno borroso vislumbrado por el rabillo del ojo que desparece al ir a comprobar que, en verdad, se ha visto algo. De repente una descarga de energía, un dolor puntiagudo, afilado, eléctrico, que se extiende por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en la espina dorsal, desgarrando las entrañas. Y luego nada, vuelve a desaparecer hasta que vuelve el dolor y luego la nada. Muchos caen así, sin saber que ha pasado, sin ver quien lo ha provocado. Sólo cuando se detienen, una al lado de la otra, con el pelo ondeando al viento y el brillo de la muerte en sus ojos, se las puede ver en todo su esplendor. Una tigresa feroz e implacable y una pequeña avispa no menos mortal.

La tigresa se gira hacia el hombre y le sonríe con la pasión de la batalla en la cara. Luego ambas desaparecen de nuevo en apenas un parpadeo y más monstruos desaparecen sin saber como. Él se queda unos instantes mirando el sitio donde hace un segundo se encontraba ella y luego vuelve a la lucha. Su ánimo renovado, su esperanza de nuevo alta. Todo por un pequeño gesto tan ligero como una brisa primaveral.

Y entonces todo comienza…

En el cielo cargado de nubes negras se abre de repente un claro, empujadas las nubes a un lado por un poder inmenso. Pero no es azul lo que surge tras ellas. Una oscuridad malsana surge de un agujero en el cielo. Recortadas en su seno trece siluetas de una blancura sucia. Abajo, en la superficie, un solo movimiento guía a los que luchan. Sus miradas se dirigen hacia esas siluetas y en sus ojos se revela el miedo, la emoción, la desesperanza, el ansia de matar, el odio y muchas cosas más.

En un instante todos los enemigos que seguían vivos se repliegan dejando a los defensores solos antes esos trece. Arriba, en el centro del grupo, un hombre de ojos crueles observa a los que abajo esperan y sonriendo hace un gesto con la mano. Las otras doce siluetas desaparecen en un estallido y reaparecen repartidas por la llanura, listos para enfrentarse en combates a muerte. El otro sigue un momento arriba mientras la batalla comienza abajo y sonríe aún más. Luego, desaparece también. Otra pelea le espera a él también.

Las trece voces se alzan en la llanura, llamando a su poder oculto.

Algunas voces de los defensores responden a la provocación, invocando también a un poder oculto.

Ya está todo preparado.

La última batalla de la guerra comienza ahora…

El fuego decae un momento, parece apagarse por la sangre que se derrama sobre él, pero finalmente tras unos dudosos momentos en los que no parece poder prender de nuevo, se alza ardiente y voraz rodeando a su Némesis y reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Las flechas se rompen, el corazón flaquea. El brazo se quiebra, el flujo se detiene. La luz se extingue. Todo parece perdido. Surgido de la nada, un olor, un sonido, un gesto, un recuerdo. La luz se recupera, titila, se alza brillante, avasalladora. El flujo se reestablece, el brazo resiste. El corazón se fortalece, las flechas vuelan. El mal se deshace.

Las alas del dragón se quiebran, se parten en mil pedazos. Una sonrisa eterna se alza sobre él, enorme; el dedo del destino lo señala mientras cae. El corazón del reptil helado cae envuelto en sangre, una vez más. El hielo se derrite y chorrea por el aire, cayendo sobre el suelo ardiente. El vapor se alza desde la superficie. Antes de que se encuentre con el suelo, las cenizas cobran vida, se alzan y detienen su caída. La sonrisa se congela mientras mira a la gata ante él. Pequeña en comparación pero fuerte como las rocas y con la determinación fija en los ojos. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, se abalanza sobre esa sonrisa – anhelada en otros tiempos -, rodeada de las brillantes cenizas y consigue rasgar la blancura que la rodea, tiñéndola de carmesí. De repente las volutas de vapor comienzan a detenerse y se congelan finalmente. En el suelo algo brilla como una estrella en una noche despejada y se alza mientras aparecen de la nada, inmensos bloques de hielo que aprisionan a la sonrisa, que ya no es tal, ante los ojos de la que antes, siempre la amó. Sólo justo al final, rodeada ya del hielo mortal, es la sonrisa capaz de sonreír de verdad. A ella. Su desgracia. Su salvadora.

El aura terrible y dorada choca contra otra igual de terrible pero oscura. El terror serrado se enfrenta a un filo demoledor. Las embestidas acaban en sonoros golpes entre los metales, que se extienden por la llanura. Su ansia de sangre crece a la par que su sonrisa mientras pelea con un oponente – al fin – digno. Con este puede deshacerse de sus inhibiciones y luchar en todo su esplendor. Su aura crece, la de su enemigo la imita. Los golpes son más rápidos, más veloces. La sonrisa se ensancha. Largo tiempo se enfrentan en un baile mortal. La sangre salta, resbala por los filos, mancha el suelo que pisan. Finalmente el demonio toma ventaja. Acorrala a su rival, lo humilla, lo aplasta, lo quiebra. Su sangre salta en un surtidor carmesí que baña al demonio mientras este ríe, feliz como pocos días de su vida.

La luz del guerrero se apaga. Los filos se rompen. Los compañeros caen arrodillados. La sangre que los baña es la suya, cosa que pocas veces han sentido tanto como ahora. Su espíritu les impide abandonar, los obliga a levantarse. Más sangre. Pero de nuevo se alzan. Los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, son invencibles. El dragón y el pavo real despiertan y se alzan hacia la luz, diluyendo las sombras en carmesí.

Todo se ha cumplido. Ellos están aquí. Pero sus miedos era infundados. Sus compañeros están consiguiendo imponerse. Eso le insufla nuevas energías que le permiten enfrentarse a su oponente como se merece. Con el filo y la muerte. Su lucha comienza.

Y a su alrededor la batalla prosigue…

El orgullo y el desprecio son sobrepasados. El borrón rosáceo se hace lento, pesado, romo. Choca contra defensas inexpugnables. Los pétalos de cerezo se marchitan entre sus manos. Pero no poco es el orgullo de este. Surge de nuevo. Los filos se acumulan a su alrededor como si de alas de un pájaro blanco se tratase. El pájaro despega y se abalanza contra su enemigo arrasándolo y llevándolo al vacío.

La serpiente afloja su presa, el babuino se rompe. Los fragmentos se desperdigan alrededor del fuego rojo que se oscurece. A su lado, la inteligencia se derrumba bajo los envites de la fuerza bruta. El fuego menor se apaga. La gravedad no surte efecto, la ligereza del enemigo la anula dejando a su rubio poseedor indefenso. Uno ha podido con tres. Sin embargo, los tres recuerdan: tiempos pasados juntos, aprendiendo, forjando una amistad más fuerte que la muerte. Los tres juntos pueden. Se levantan y la amistad derrota a la fuerza bruta.

El monstruo se atemoriza. El veneno no surte efecto. La sonrisa tiembla un instante. Los labios se fruncen cuando siente el dolor que arrasa su cuerpo. Pero la locura puede más. Se impone, anula el dolor y solo queda el deseo de venganza por la humillación infligida. Aparece el niño de ojos grandes y sin luz. De aliento corrosivo y venenoso y pecho filoso. Se abalanza, rápido como un escorpión y empala a su adversario que se desangra bajo la mirada del monstruo nuevamente firme y despiadada.

Atrás, adelante, los golpes van y vienen entre los dos. El sombrero del hombre hace tiempo que se le cayó y su pelo rubio ondea al aire, dejando ver sus ojos llenos de fuerza. Las espadas vuelan sin pausa, encontrándose siempre. Las dudas ya olvidadas no le inquietan y eso le permite dedicarse por entero a esta lucha. Ambos sangran por varias heridas pero ninguno parece poder imponerse.

Y en la llanura, todo se precipita hacia su final…

El gigante gruñe, ruge, la sangre brota mientras la ciega justicia imparte su juicio. El enorme cuerpo se desploma, levantando nubes de cenizas al aire. El filo de la justicia cae sobre él pero algo lo detiene. Ante él, espada en alto, deteniendo el envite, el hijo de la justicia se alza ante su padre. El padre no duda. Llevará su justicia hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero el hijo es ahora más fuerte y lo guía un destino mayor. Consigue detener a su padre y herirlo. Entonces el gigante vuelve a erguirse y con una mirada triste descarga el peso de su compromiso sobre la cabeza de la justicia, que hasta el final, permanece ciega.

La oscuridad se separa de la blancura. La una ya no corta, roto su filo; la otra ya no hiela, derretido su poder. La blancura está en peligro pues una luz, blanca también, más potente pero amarga y cruel la amenaza. La oscuridad no puede alcanzarle. La blancura se mancha. La oscuridad grita y con furia invoca a una aún mayor. Más poderosa, más pura. Su aura aumenta hasta proporciones gigantescas, cubriendo a la luz hereje, aplastándola bajo su poder. La luna protege al sol pues sin él no es nada.

Los peces gemelos se ahogan en tierra, tosen sangre y el oleaje se aleja y el relámpago se pierde. El dios del viento aúlla de dolor y de rabia. La ilusión quebranta su fuerza, los hunde en la oscuridad, los reduce a la nada. El ilusionista ríe, se sabe vencedor. Siempre lo ha sabido, que llegado este momento, él prevalecería. No le importa que todos los que le acompañaban mueran o no. No es su objetivo mantener una familia, sino ser el Rey del Cielo. Y lo ha conseguido, pues ahora, débiles después de la batalla, sus enemigos, sus antiguos compañeros, son presa fácil. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. En un último arrebato de poder el viento se libera de la ilusión y libre de nuevo vuelve y llevar a los peces de nuevo a su medio natural y entonces, juntos, deshacen la ilusión y hundiendo sus espadas en la carne del Ilusionista, acaban con su corto reinado.

Muerto el Ilusionista, la fuerza de su oponente se resiente y al fin, en un descuido, la espada de empuñadura dorada sobrepasa las defensas y siega la vida de su enemigo. Ahora todo ha acabado. Ya son libres de nuevo. La paz volverá a estas tierras. Pero…

No…

Eso no…

La tigresa y la avispa siguen luchando. Su oponente es muy fuerte. Mucho más que ellas. Apenas si pueden defenderse. Las alas de la avispa están desgarradas y casi inútiles, su velocidad ha disminuido hasta ser una sombra de lo que era. Las garras de la tigresa están rotas ahora, su agilidad disminuida. Ya no corre el relámpago por su cuerpos…

Corre, corre, llega a tiempo…

Un tropiezo, un descuido. Una hoja hambrienta adelantándose. La avispa se encoje intentando evitar que le alcancen. No podrá. Asumida su muerte, se enfrenta a ella con valor y arrojo, la mira a los ojos. La acepta como una guerrera. Pero, nunca llega…

No, no, noooo…

Delante suya una pared. No. Un torso, un cuerpo. Pelo moreno cayendo por una espalda musculosa, cubierta de sudor. Algo va mal. ¿Qué es ese trozo de metal, terminado en punta que surge de esa espalda que ve ante ella? ¿Qué es ese líquido espeso, rojo, que recubre el filo, que cae por la piel morena?

Maldito. Vas a morir. ¿Por qué ella?

El filo se retira. Un agujero. Más rojo, mucho más. Sale despedido, cae en su cara, en su ropa. Lo siente caliente, descendiendo por sus mejillas, mezclado con un líquido transparente. Son lágrimas. ¿Por qué llora? De repente la vista queda libre otra vez. Algo cae ante ella, se derrumba. Puede ver a un hombre que corre hacia ellos y que, levantando su espada con furia, decapita al monstruo que sonriendo las miraba con desprecio. Ahora sonreirá para toda la eternidad.

Lo hice. Está muerto. Pero ¿y ella?

Se agacha, el cuerpo moreno descansa a sus pies. Aún respira. Al fin reconoce al hombre que se agacha junto a ella, Urahara, y contempla la el agujero negro en el pecho de la mujer morena. Más lágrimas. Ahora son de él.

Los mira a ambos. En sus ojos ellos pueden ver reflejadas sus caras angustiadas y llorosas mezcladas con el dolor y el amor que ella siente. También la aceptación brilla en ellos.

Una nube aparece en esos ojos miel, que se oscurecen bajo su influjo.

Ya no brillarán más que en sus recuerdos.

La pequeña avispa entiende al fin el significado de todo lo que ha pasado. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y una última lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

El hombre aprieta fuerte el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, compañera. Su amor…Yoruichi.

Y llora.

Mientras todo se deshace y las cenizas en su mente vuelven a volar, el hombre abre los ojos.

Allí, sólo como tantas veces contempla el lugar preciso en el que ella murió. Después de eso nunca ha vuelto a sonreír. Las lágrimas han sido su vida y su aliento los recuerdos de los años vividos.

Una solitaria esfera brillante cae y aterriza en el manto de ceniza que recubre el suelo, provocando una pequeña onda expansiva.

Luego el polvo vuelve a depositarse y la lágrima se seca.

Como su vida.


End file.
